A Tragic Tale
by DakestNekoGirl094
Summary: Discontinued
1. This Was An Accident

**Okay! My first fanfiction, and I'm horribly excited!**

**First off, I'd like to say that this fiction will be divided into three parts. Don't worry! They aren't three separate fictions, they are all going to be gathered into one.**

**Next, This first part is based off the song "Show Me Love" by T.A.T.U. It won't totally be a songfic, but you'll get the idea once you start reading.**

**Finally, I'm happy to say this is not my idea. Read the disclaimer for more information...**

**Disclaimer:**** All the ****_Naruto_ characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto. _The song _"Show Me Love"_ belongs to the band _T.A.T.U. _And this idea, and the videos she created for the idea on youtube, belong to _xCattyx_.**

**To see the first video in the three-part series, look up Sasuke and Sakura - Show Me Love.**

**Summary: An alternative story, in which the story of Sakura and Sasuke is told. The ragic tale that could have been...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part One Summary: Sasuke and Sakura got married only a year ago, but Sakura is beginning to think he only married her to revive his clan.**

**She calls up Ino, and tries to tell her about the way she feels, but ends up remembering her moments with Sasuke.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Part One:

This Was An Accident

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold, gray, rainy day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not many people walked outside on the streets, snd yet a young, pink-haired kunoichi sat in her house. Sakura had been sitting on her couch in the Uchiha estate, having moved in with Sasuke, but couldn't push the blunt problem that sat on her mind. It had bothered her more and more every single day she spent alone.

She had been bothered by something ever since she married her first love, Sasuke Uchiha. It all seemed so perfect at first, nutil he ditanced himself from her again.

The medic nin shook her head to push that thought away, and began to think of happier thoughts. Her lips grew into a soft smile when she remembered the night he proposed to her. The timing was so perfect in so many ways.

**One Year Ago:**

_The crescent moon casted a dull light upon the two beings that sat underneath a Sakura tree. It had been a long awkward silence between the two, especially since they were sitting on opposite sides of the tree._

_Uchiha Sasuke cleared his throat, as his eyes were casted to the grass below. The teenage Sakura plucked at the blades, and kept shifting her positions. They both were silent, and it was nerve-wrecking._

_Finally, Sakura decided to speak up, having not one ounce of patience left in her very soul. Inner Sakura kept rambling on about the possible romantic things she could say to Sasuke, and possibly be able to kiss him too._

"_This is nice and relaxing. I wish I could spend every night under the stars…" Her voice trailed. Instead of saying any more, she looked up at the stars, and then glanced over her shoulder. The lump-that-was-Sasuke shifted, as he to glanced over his shoulder to look at Sakura._

"…_Hn." His usual reply slipped out of his mouth, and he expected the kunoichi to scold him for his lack of vocabulary._

_Sadly, Sakura just looked at the sky and thought of their past years. This annoyed Sasuke to no end, since he was trying to plan what he could say to the girl._

"_We could spend every night like this…"_

_Sakura turned around completely, her eyes narrowed and mouth agape. "Sasuke-kun, what do you mean…?" Her tone was both quizzical and trying to piece his words together._

"_I mean, we could possibly live with each other." The back of his neck heated up, and was probably turning a bright red. In the back of his mind, he silently thanked Kami for the darkness of the night._

"_Wouldn't that seem odd to may of the villagers. I mean, they may suspect-" She was cut off by his cool voice again._

"_Then, we'll just have to marry, won't we?" The tone may have been annoyed, but Sakura couldn't imagine the words said any other way._

What happened? Where did she go wrong? She couldn't hold back these thoughts anymore, and decided to tell her best friend. Her hand swiftly picked up the phone, and she dialed the familiar number into the keypad. She fought back the sorrow in her voice, as the phone began to ring.

Once.

Her fingers played with the spiraled cord, wrapping it around a slender finger. Then, unwrapping it to repeat the process.

Twice.

She pulled the phone closer to her ear, and began to chew on her lip nervously.

Three times.

Her emerald eyes shifted to the window, in which rain streamed atop of the glass.

Finally, she hears a female voice on the other end. And Sakura let's out of small sigh of relief. If she didn't tell anyone, her heart was sure to explode into a million shards.

"Hello?"

As she tried to gather her thoughts together, there was a slight pause. Finally, she managed to push out some words.

"Hey, Ino."

There was another moment of silence, as if Ino was trying to figure something out.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

The medic nin held back a gasp. How could Ino have guessed she was in need of help? Her voice must have sounded desperate for the girl to concur that. She tried to sound a bit more cheerful, for the sake of Ino not coming over to her house to worry over her.

"Nothing…"

It slipped out of her mouth quickly, but she hadn't meant to lie. It was just so hard to put in words how she was feeling.

"Tell me what happened."

The command sounded gentle from Ino, but Sakura still couldn't find the words. Her lips were parted, but no sound came out.

"It's nothing…"

She had lied again. Of course it was something, or was it just her?

"Did he hurt you?"

The question took Sakura aback. Sasuke never meant to harm Sakura, and he never physically harmed her. She just felt…

"No, that's not it…"

"Then, what did he do this time?"

Sakura had to think deeply about this, yet she seemed to already know the answer to Ino's question.

"..I don't think he loves me anymore…"

She quickly hung up the phone before her friend could reply to her statement. It was true…Sasuke didn't love her.

He only had two goals in life. To kill his elder brother Itachi Uchiha, and to resurrect his clan.

Where did that leave her? Just a person to be used, and then forgotten. He didn't really need her, except to bear some sons and daughters.

Sakura once again began to recount the memories she had with Sasuke. The first time she gave her heart to him, was the day they began to fall apart.

_**This was an accident,**_

_**Not the kind where sirens sound.**_

_**Never even noticed,**_

_**We're suddenly crumbling.**_

_The day at the hospital, when Lady Tsunade healed her beloved, she noticed how distant they really were between each other. He never once looked up at her while she offered food. Sakura still tried to cheer him up with soothing words, and happy thoughts. He must've thought of her as an idiot._

_**Tell me how you've never felt;**_

_**Delicate or innocent?**_

_**Do you still have doubts **_

_**That us having faith makes an sense?**_

_He just stared at his sheets, ignoring her gestures. Couldn't he see that all she wanted was to help? Instead, he disregarded her love, for his obsession with power. Sakura seemed to be the only one who knew his hate would never make him happy, but she still managed to mask her feeling with a smile_

_**Tell me nothing ever counts;**_

_**Lashing out or breaking down.**_

_**Still somebody loses,**_

'_**Cause there's no way to turn around.**_

_He glared at the slice of apple she offered. Finally, after a moment of silence, he slapped her hand away and stormed out of the room. She noted on how he was acting…but couldn't really do anything to stop it. It was just like that time during the chunin exams, when his curse mark took over his body._

_**Staring at your photograph,**_

_**Everything now in the past.**_

_**Never felt so lonely.**_

_**I wish that you could show me love.**_

She had decided to take a walk around the village to shake her thoughts away, but had an ominous feeling something was going to happen. She decided to ignored it, and focused on the memories that crowded her thoughts.

Little did she know, Sasuke hand put all desires of killing Itachi before him. He could feel the power he had. It was strong, and his hate was even stronger. The elder Uchiha would die very soon. He walked the village streets with a small sack, and he was fully aware that he would leave tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done! Now, I know it may not be as detailed, or pretty looking as you have hoped. I would make it better, but I'm not working with a lot.**

**I mean, I have a few sentences for plot, and a video to translate. I have to say, the best part of this story will be the end.**

**Anyways, please review! I need to know what I can do to make this better. Please, keep flames to a level of understanding. Nothing like…**

'**This is stooped u shoud quit riteing now.'**

**I need criticism, please. And it would possibly help if you watched the videos first, and then read this. That way, you can comment on things I should do in the next chapter.**

**I'm dividing each video into two parts, if that helps.**

**Thank you!**

**-Black Cat**


	2. Give Me All That I Want

**Yaysies! Yasies! Yasies!**

**I got reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**I can't tell you how happy I am, so I just decided to make another chapter!**

**Are you happy? Good!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, since they really boost my confidence. Also, thanks for the alerts and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer:**** All the **_**Naruto**_** characters belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto. **_**The song **_**"Show Me Love"**_** belongs to the band **_**T.A.T.U. **_**And this idea, and the videos she created for the idea on youtube, belong to **_**xCattyx**_

**To see the first video in the three-part series, look up Sasuke and Sakura - Show Me Love.**

**Summary: An alternative story, in which the story of Sakura and Sasuke is told. The tragic tale that could have been...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Two Summary: So Sakura doubts herself, Sasuke is leaving, and everything seems to be in chaos.**

**Will Sakura be able to stop her love?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two:

Give Me All That I Want

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The villagers that were outside waved to Sakura, and she waved back with a smile. A fairly happy, care-free, and beautiful smile.

_I don't care for money, looks, or lust. I only want one thing from him. One thing._

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love,**_

'_**Till you open the door.**_

_The purple chakra that circled about him, as he went after the Sound nin who harmed her. She couldn't believe her eyes, until he passed by her. Was this the hate that consumed him? Was this what Sasuke was persuing? To become so powerful wrath itself would take charge of his body?_

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love,**_

'_**Till I'm up off the floor.**_

_He stabbed himself with a kunai, and grabbed her swiftly from the flying weapons. She was in such a state of shock, she couldn't even move. All she could think about was death. Her death._

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love,**_

'_**Till it's inside my pores.**_

_He removed the said kunai from his leg, without making one sound. The blood droplets flew into the air, as Sakura gasped at his actions. He sacrificed blood for her, and she couldn't do anything for him in return. Pathetic._

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love,**_

'_**Till I'm screaming for more.**_

_Lady Tsunade removed her palm, as Sasuke awoke from his coma. This time, she couldn't hold back her joy, as she hugged the Uchiha. The tears welled up in her eyes, and fell on his shirt. She was shaking with happiness, for her love was back with her._

_**Random acts of mindlessness.**_

_**Common place occurrences.**_

_**Chances and surprises.**_

_**Another state of consciousness.**_

_He landed on the rickety bridge with a thud, as she reached out to grab his hand._

_She was about to raise her hand to tell the teacher's of Sasuke's marking, but he had slapped her hand down._

_She stared at the evil Sasuke, her mouth parted slightly. The bruises, cuts, blood, and her hair didn't bother her._

_What did stur up worry was the purple chakra, and marked male that arose from his deep sleep to possibly kill the three Sound nin._

_**Tell me how you've never felt;**_

_**Delicate or innocent?**_

_**Do you still have doubts**_

_**That us having faith makes any sense?**_

_His back faced away from her, as he walked towards the two remaining Sound ninjas. Her eyes welled with tears because this wasn't the Sasuke-kun she knew. He was scary. That wicked smile on his face scared her. But wasn't he fighting because of her?_

_**Tell me nothing ever counts;**_

_**Lashing out or breaking down.**_

_**Still somebody loses,**_

'_**Cause there's no way to turn around**_

_The only time she saw the young Uchiha vulnerable was after the Sound nin disappeared. He was so shocked with himself, his body had begun to shake. It was so unlike the gaze he gave her, with Sharingan eyes and black markings covering his skin. She couldn't stop crying that time, but she didn't exactly know why._

_**You play games, I play tricks.**_

_**Girls and girls, but you're the one.**_

_**Like a game of pick-up-sticks,**_

_**Played by fucking lunatics.**_

_It was true she probably flirted with boys, and possibly was nice to Naruto. Just like Sasuke had girls swarming around him, yet he didn't seem to notice them. She dedicated her heart to him, and he loved her over all other females. It didn't matter how many games she played to earn his jealousy, for he loved her through everything. Right? Or was she just the easiest one? The one who would marry him, give babies, and then be left behind._

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love,**_

'_**Till you open the door.**_

_Is that why he defended her so often?_

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love,**_

'_**Till I'm up off the floor.**_

_Is that why she fell off the bridge, risking her life, just for him?_

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love,**_

'_**Till it's inside my pores.**_

_Why she cried over his supposedly dead body, and broke one of the Ninja Codes?_

_**Show me love. Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**'Till I'm screaming for more.**_

_Everything was for him. She would always love him, but he didn't seem to feel the same way. It wasn't like she expected much from her beloved, but she never felt to detatched to him before. She wasn't even sure if he was the same person as he once was. Wasn't a good wife supposed to know what is wrong with her own spouse?_

Sakura stopped walking, her thoughts buzzed around her head. The feeling rushed over her body, and she hated herself for being so stupid. Sasuke was acting different, and she was blind to his real intentions. Even if he hated her very being, she was going to stop him.

With that thought in mind, the pink-haired kunoichi ran off towards the gates on Konoha. Her body was tight from worry, but she continued to pump her legs and arms. The familiar buildings rushed by, and she found herself slowing down. He was close by.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slowed down to a halt when he saw Sakura staring at him. She wasn't about to stop him from killing his brother, and he refused to listen to her scolding or pleading. It would tkae too much time, and it would make him regret his actions more.

He continued once more, passing by his wife with a slow pace. He noted in the back of his mind that she was silent, and that meant she was thinking about something very hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His back facing away from her, and away from Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her back facing away from him, safely guarded by Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop! Please stop, Sasuke-kun!" She whipped around to face him. The moon washed over both of thier forms, which made Sakura able to see beter. The fact that he hadn't turned around to meet her gaze brought tears to her eyes, but she tried to choke them back. Her hand was placed over the flesh where her heart should be- it was beating so hard and aching so much.

_**Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Give me all that I want.**_

He ignored her. Sakura though, almost knew, that he wasn't even listening, since he didn't make any movement. He just stood away from her, and she felt the tension in the air. It was choking the words out of her.

"I don't want you to go...not yet..." Her voice was hoarse, probably because her throat was so dry.

_**Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Give me all that I want.**_

Was she asking for too much? Was it unbearable for him to stay? Did he really just want some kids? Or did he love her?

Why couldn't he just show his love for her? Just once. She only wanted three words to come from his mouth, but she was the only one saying it.

_**Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**Give me all that I want.**_

That blank stare was directed to the ground, not her. She continued to plead for him to stay, but she wanted more than that.

Of course, he didn't understand. He didn't understand for one reason:

He didn't love her.

_**Show me love. Show me love.**_

_**'Till I'm screaming for more**_

"I love you so much, Sasuke!" Her words echoed through the night, as she felt the tears run down her face and hit the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_For everything she had ever done, it was just a hallow relationship. The past events were lies. Nothing was right, and so much was wrong. No love. No love at all._

_She could say it a thousand times over, but never hear the words escape his lips. Not once._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked away, and she stood there. She waited and waited, but there was no response. There was nothing.

She couldn't have it end that way; it hurt too much.

"Wait!"

He disappeared. For a moment, Sakura thought he was gone for good.

A prescence, and it was right behind her. She dared not to turn around, for her heart would surely break if it was somebody else.

Silence. More tears. Wind.

"Sakura..." His voice was low, and it sent shvers down her spine to hear it.

She snapped out of all thoughts, and strained to hear what he had to say to her.

"I still love you."

Before a smile could even form on her lips, before her tears could dry, even before she could turn around to see his face; a sharp pain.

Everything went blank, and a few more tears escaped.

"Sasuke-kun..."

_My only love...goodbye, Sasuke-kun._

And he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All done! Like this first section? Yay! I have got give up thanks to:**

FrozenBard  
RinHaru4ever  
shadowninja1718  
Sirona of Arabia  
Fallen Sno  
MitsukixTakuto 4 ever  
xDei-kun's Chickx  
AthrunZalasgirl  
unionsagittarius  
XxBoredWriterxX  
sandgirl  
xCattyx  
Katriniko

**I'll try to update soon! The second section will be _"The Diary of Jane" _parts. Those two chapters are in Sasuke's P.O.V. Righto?**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!! KAYTHXBAI!_**

**-Black Cat, Darkest Neko, Violet**


End file.
